Christmas Town?
by replacement
Summary: Roxas begs Axel to take him and they bring Demyx along too. But when they get there Roxas doesn't like it so much anymore...


_Axel's _

POV

* * *

"There's a _Christmas Town_?" Roxas looked like a kid in a Candy Shoppe.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Just like Halloween Town-"

"Only Christmas." Demyx chimed in.

"Way to go _Captain Obvious_." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go? Please?" Roxas pouted.

"I dunno. I already took all my personal days and Superior doesn't allow that many…"

_"Puh-leeze Axel?"_ Roxas gave me the look. Y'know the 'puppy dog eyes'.

I smiled. "Well…"

"Yeah, can we Axel?" Demyx got into the act.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be the older one?" I questioned, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh shove it." Demyx muttered. He crossed his arms.

Roxas ignored him and continued begging.

"Alright Kid, we'll go. If you'll shut the hell up about it."

"Oh, I will."

The two blondes smiled.

"You too." I said to Demyx.

He snorted. "Jackass."

"What was that?" I retorted.

"Nothing." He said quickly. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I thought so." I smirked with satisfaction.

"Can we go now?" Roxas was getting impatient.

"Yeah." I glared warningly at the Melodious Nocturne. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Why are we here? You said we were going to Christmas Town." Roxas whined. 

"Yeah, this is _Halloween Town_." Demyx pointed out.

"Did I mention that we have to go _thru_ Halloween Town to get to Christmas Town?" I snapped.

"What's that?" Demyx asked quietly.

"My hair."I stated.

"Oh. You look weird here."

I sighed. "Everyone does, Demyx. Even you."

"I do?" he looked around frantically. "I need to find a mirror."

I grabbed him. "Oh no you don't. You begged me to take you so goddamn it you're coming."

"Alright." He whimpered. "Alright."

I let go. "Good blonde." I patted him on the head. "Both of you follow me."

* * *

"Is this it?" Roxas asked. I glanced at the door shaped like a Christmas tree. 

"Yep."

"Um, will Santa be there?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Well um-"

"Don't worry." I smiled at the younger blonde. "We change back."

"Oh. Good."

"Aww." Demyx butted in. "Now I'll never get to see what I look like."

"You look like a dumbass. What else is there to know?"

Demyx pushed me and I fell thru the door. I have no idea how that happened, since you have to_ pull_ the door open…

I got up and rubbed the back of my head.

"That dirty sonuva-"

"Hey watch your language." I heard a booming voice from above me. "That could get you put on the Naughty List."

"Huh?"

I got to my feet. The others followed shortly after.

"Santa?" I asked, though _obviously_ it was.

"Santa?" the blondes repeated. Roxas pointed.

"It's not _polite _to point, Roxas." I said smugly.

"Yes, boys it's me." He turned to scold me. "And you'd better watch out Axel, one more slip up and you'll find yourself on the Naughty List this Christmas."

"Ha-ha!" Roxas's laugh was a little too _in- your- face_.

"Shut up Roxas." I snarled.

"What're you laughing about Roxas?" Santa inquired. "You're already on the Naughty List."

Roxas stopped laughing and I laughed loud.

"And Demyx?" Santa turned to the older blonde.

Demyx who had been silent this whole time looked up. "Y-yes sir?"

"It's all taken care of." He said with a wink. I stared suspiciously.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just something I asked for." Demyx evaded.

"And what might that be?" I cocked my head to the side.

He avoided the question altogether by changing the subject. "Say um, Santa? Mind if we look around?"

Santa laughed and his whole body shook. "Of course not. Go right ahead."

"Great!"

He walked off on his own. I ran after him, leaving Roxas to argue with Santa over whether or not he belonged on The List. _Personally, I think the little bastard fully deserved it. Whoops, hope Santa didn't hear that._

"Hey!" I called after the '_Irritating Nocturne'_. "Wait up!"

He turned.

"So, uh, what'd you ask for?"

"If I tell you," he said. "It won't happen."

"_You're not wishing on a star, Dem. It'll happen no matter what_."

"Hmmm."

"So what is it?"

"You'll see." He said suspiciously.

We arrived back at the castle and Superior called us into his office._ (Which was all to be expected.)_ And we got the '_How dare you leave without permission, I should drop you all'_ speech.

I was walking back to my room, minding my own business when…

I found myself flat on my back.

"OW!" I cried out. "What the hell?"

I looked down and saw… _a banana peel?!_

"Yes!"I heard Demyx yell from down the hall. "It happened!"

"Why you dirty-"I snarled.

"Ha! Axel fell on his ass!" Roxas sang.

"Shut up _'Naughty Boy'_."

Roxas twitched. "That sounds _sooo_ wrong."

"Ugh! You know what I mean!"

_Little blonde fucker. Oops, I am sooo on the Naughty List now._


End file.
